With You
by Hi5totheface
Summary: South Park (AU) Kenny McCormick has just moved to the quiet mountain town of South Park. He instantly becomes infatuated with none other than one miss Bebe Stevens Kebe(Kenny/Bebe) Stendy(Stan/Wendy) Cutters(Cartman/Butters) Ryle(Kyle/Red) and many other pairings! M for possible future chapters. You never know.
1. Chapter 1: Dust In The Wind

**Hey all you guys! This is my first South Park Fanfic. Decided to make this a long story. Obviously it isn't right now, but I'm planning on making it long.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own South Park or any of the characters. I wish I did...cause Kenny is bae 3**

**Hope you enjoy this sweet story. And now...let it begin ('-')**

I pressed my head against the window of my dad's old station wagon as we pulled into our new town. My parents couldn't afford the house we were living in anymore. Not that I would even call it a house. My family is poor, and my dead beat dad doesn't know how to handle any of the money he does get. My parents had found a house in a small mountain town that was cheap and they jumped at the offer. That was where we were headed now.

"Hey, look Kenny. That's the school you will be going to." My mother said, pointing out the window at a large building. A sign hung over the entrance that read-

"South Park High School" I sighed as I breathed on the cold glass. My sister yawned and I turned my head to see her smiling up at me. She had been sleeping against my shoulder the whole ride from our old home in Denver.

"Hey Kenny!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Karen." I replied smiling down at her. She's three years younger than me, but sometimes she acts like I'm the younger one. Especially since I always get in trouble. Whenever I came home late, completely fucked up, she would look at me the same way. She would stand there, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Seriously Kenny? Again? Go to bed you dumb ass!" She would tell me, I would always smile at her and do what she said. It was weird. When I was younger, she was the only thing I cared about, and I made it my duty to protect her, but now it seems that she is the one who protects me. We pulled up to a run down house and the car screeched to a stop.

"Thank God!" My brother moaned. Since only one of the doors in the back worked, Kevin pushed past me, pressing against my face as he crawled out of the car. He shouldn't even be here. He's supposed to be in college, but my parents can't afford it, so he just lays around all the time.

"Kenny! Get the stuff out of the back!" My dad ordered as he opened up the front door of our new house. I moaned and pulled open the back. I grabbed a few of the bags and dragged them up the overgrown yard until I reached the open door. I continued to do this until there was a small wall of bags outside the house. My mom and sister grabbed the bags and took them into the house as I sat down in the doorway.

This was definitely not Denver. There weren't a lot of cars rushing down the street, taking the stupid people to their stupid jobs. No, people were walking down the street, smiling and talking with the people in their yards. Everyone but us that is. People seemed to avoid us. I wouldn't blame them. If I could, I would avoid us too.

I tossed my head into my hands, my blonde hair falling over my eyes.

"Kenny...we have all the stuff in. When do you think Doug will come by with our other stuff?" Karen asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know. I hope it's soon though." I told her, looking out at the street. Doug was one of my dad's friends. Well...a better term would be "Poker Buddy", but he owed my dad a favor, so he promised to bring all of our furniture down. Which wasn't much, but it was still our stuff. Karen began playing with my ear piercings.

"Why did you even get these?"

"I don't know...cause Tag said he'd do it for five bucks I guess." I told her. It was true. That's also the reason I got a tattoo on my side, but I wasn't gonna tell her about that. My buddy Tag was always doing that stuff.

We heard a screech and looked up to see an old, beat up truck, hurdling down the street. It screeched to a stop in front of our house, and a drunk, obese man hobbled out of the cab. His mustache still had some beer on it.

"Yo! Stew! I got your shit!-hiccup-told ya I'd get it here!"

"Should you really be driving? You're drunk off your ass." I spat at him as he tried to catch his balance.

"Shut up y-hiccup-you little shit." She pushed me out of the way and walked into the house, where him and my dad started talking, extremely loud.

"Come on Karen. Let's get the stuff." We began pulling out the furniture and putting it into the house. Kevin even joined us, which was a real surprise. I think he just wanted to get the couch out as soon as possible so that he could lay on it.

"Okay Stew! Call me when you want to get drunk again." He looked out at his truck and noticed that everything was already out and was now placed in the house around him. "Whoa...when did that happen?"

"I-I don't know...to tell you the truth...I'm a little drunk. Don't tell the kids." My father slurred. Kevin was standing in the doorway and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"We know dad! Your not really good at holding your alcohol. You should at least try not to be such a drunk dick!"

"-Ey! Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes. They were about to fight...again. I looked at my phone and realized that it was already 10:30. I usually wouldn't care, but my mom was making me start at the new school tomorrow. I went into mine, and Kevin's room and peeled off the orange hoodie I was wearing, and fell onto my bed, falling asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up at around 6:45. I didn't have an alarm clock, so I guessed by the fact that the sun was just barely up. I threw on a long sleeve t-shirt and an old pair of converse that used to belong to Kevin. I slipped my phone into my pocket and pulled on my hoodie. Karen was standing outside my room when I opened the door. She smiled at me weakly and straightened the sweater she was wearing.

"Hey Ken. Sleep well?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen together.

"Well don't you look handsome. Stuart, look at how handsome your boy looks." My mom said smiling at me. My dad grunted through a sip of beer. Great! It was only seven in the morning and he was already drinking. I looked in our fridge, hoping for there to be something. Of course, there wasn't anything. I should've known since I put it there the night before. I walked back to my room and grabbed my wallet. I only had twenty bucks left since I had to quit my job when we moved.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and leave, okay? I'll see you guys when I get home." I grabbed my bag, even though it's contents only consisted of a notebook and pencil, and I was out the door. I walked along the empty street in the direction of the school, stopping at a gas station to get a coffee and a Pop-Tart. Yeah, I know right? Breakfast of champions. I tossed the Pop-Tart into my bag as I took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't the greatest, I mean it was gas station coffee so it wasn't going to be great anyways, but it was pretty good. As I approached the school I saw a few clumps of students standing in little circles. Other people were sitting in cars, making out and shit. I walked across the street and into the courtyard of the school.

I could see people looking at me. It was a small town so it was obvious that everyone would notice a new student. I sat on the steps in front of the school until the bell rang and everyone started flooding in. I walked into the building, and turned into the front office to get my schedule and locker number.

"Well, hello there sir. I am the principle of this school. How may I help you?" A man said. He was a tall thin man who was balding.

"Um...I'm Kenneth McCormick. I'm starting school here today and I was wanting to know my schedule and locker number sir." I told him, being polite as hell.

"Oh. Yes, of course." He said, scratching his neck and looking around nervously. "I think your information is right over here..." He trailed off as he began flipping through papers on the front desk. "Ah! Here they are. Told you they were over here." He said, handing me a paper and giving me a smile.

"Thanks."

"Alright. Have a great day. I hope I won't have to see you in my office for disturbances." I nodded and walked out of the room. What the hell did he mean? Disturbances? I shuffled off to my class, or at least I thought I was, because before I knew it, I was lost. I stood there for a minute, unsure as to where I was supposed to go. I heard a sudden crash around a corner and ran to see what it was.

I turned the corner to see a small boy curled up on the floor and two big guys standing over him.

"I told you to watch your fucking step Stotch! Did you think I was joking?" One guys said, kicking the small boy in the stomach. The other one joined in and they began beating on him. I balled up my fists in a fit of anger and charged at them. I slammed into one of them, causing him to reel back, with a stunned look on his face.

"You two think its fun to pick on the smaller guy? You are pathetic!" I said, my teeth clenched.

"Who the fuck is this fag?" The one still standing there said. I shot a fist out at him, slamming it into his jaw.

"Shit! Eric...let's just go. This dude is insane man!" The two ran off and the boy on the floor began to slowly sit up. I knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Th-Thanks...those guys...are jerks." He mumbled, wiping blood away from his mouth. He stood up and dusted off his light brown pants. He was wearing a light colored plaid shirt tucked in and white suspenders. I rolled my eyes at the way he was dressed. My assumptions of him being gay were correct as I caught him checking me out. Looking up and down me like he was trying to undress me with his eyes. I felt extremely nervous and a little disturbed.

"I'm Kenny." I told him offering my hand for him to shake.

"Leopold, but people call me butters, so you can too." He smiled weakly. "I-I think I'm gonna go to the nurse now." He said, starting to walk off.

"Oh. Butters, before you go, can you tell me where this class is?" I asked pointing to one of the classes on my schedule.

"Yeah. Of course I can Kenny. It's right over there." He smiled and pointed to a class just down the hall.

"Thanks man." I walked to the classroom and stood in front of the door. I hoped I could walk into the class and slink my way into a seat without being noticed. I didn't want to have to introduce myself or stand in front of the class and all that bullshit. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Unfortunately, my hoped were not fulfilled. Once I stepped into the classroom, every head turned in my direction and the whole class stopped.

Shit. I looked at the teacher, he was standing there, his arms crossed and an arngry look on his face. I half smiled and nodded to him.

"Hey. I'm Kenny...I'm new here...and yeah." I walked to an empty desk next to a girl with curly blonde hair. She looked at me for a minute and I pretended not to notice. After a little while she stopped looking at me and turned to face the board. I looked at the board too, and finally realized what class I was in. Chemistry. I was awful at it, over at my old school. I was pretty sure I would be just as awful at it here.

The board had a bunch of numbers and letters all jumbled together in a way that didn't make sense. At least, to me it didn't. Everyone else seemed to get it just fine. I stretched my neck out to see what the girl next to me was writing. She had beautiful handwriting and her notes were so neat.

"New guy? Kenny?" I jerked my head forward and saw that the teacher was looking at me.

"What is the answer to this question?" I stared at the board until my eyes hurt. I had no idea what the answer was. I decided, what the hell? And guesses.

"Four."

"Four?"

"Yeah...is that wrong?"

"Um...yeah. It isn't even close. I wasn't even looking for a number."

"Oh. Well now I know." I said, leaning back in my chair. He sighed and shook his head. But he didn't ask me to do more work, he just went back to teaching. I tried to pay attention, but it was difficult to do when I didn't understand what they were doing.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room in a flash. I pulled out my schedule again and read where my next class was. It was pretty easy to find this one since the class was P.E. I walked into the gym, and saw people standing there in gym uniforms, stretching. A large and very hairy arm landed hard on my shoulder.

"Hey kid. I'm the coach. This your first day?" An overweight man with a large mustache was leaning against me. "Okay. Go get changed into your uniform and get out there."

"I don't have a uniform." I said hesitantly. He looked down at me in confusion.

"What? Why don't you have a uniform?"

"I-I can't afford to buy one." I said quietly, digging my finger into the strap on my bag.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He smiled, patting me on the back. He walked off to a room in the back and returned with an old uniform. The shirt and shorts were gray. Not much of a uniform. The ends on the sleeves were fraying and the collar looked like it had been stretched out.

"Sorry kid, but this is all I've got right now. Here, you can have it. Just remember to bring it for class." He handed me the clothes and motioned for me to go change in the locker room. I walked into the smelly, damp room that was now empty, and changed into the uniform, throwing my clothes into an empty locker.

The shirt's sleeves were too tight on me so I rolled them up to my shoulders. I tugged on the shorts I was wearing. They were uncomfortable and stuck to the hairs on my upper legs. A whistle sounded and everyone gathered in a circle around the coach.

"Okay guys we're gonna play some basketball! Alright, let's split into boys and girls." A few girls began to grumble.

"That's no fair!" The girl with blonde hair whined. "The boys are all taller and actually play basketball!"

"Hey. At least you don't have fatass Cartman on your team." A boy with thick black hair said, pointing his thumb out at a guy on the other side of the circle.

"-Ey! I already told you Marsh, I'm not fat, it's just muscle!" That voice was familiar. I looked over and noticed that it was the guy I had punched for beating up Butters. I shot him a glare, that he pretended not to notice.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Sorry but that's how it goes, maybe next time there will be mixed teams." The coach said, scratching his mustache. Everyone split up and I joined the group of guys in their small circle. There were eight boys and eight girls in the class, so there were even teams.

"Hey. New kid, you any good at basketball?" A boy with red hair asked me. I shrugged at his question. I had watched games on the tv over at Tag's tattoo parlor, and I knew how to play, but I had never been on a team.

"Well it doesn't matter really because this is PE basketball. Everyone plays at the same time to we get an even amount of exercise and blah blah blah..." Cartman said, trailing off as he mimicked the coach.

"Okay whatever. New guy! Your tall so we're gonna place you as center." I nodded as I remembered what position center was. We broke our circle and stepped out onto the court. It was the girl's ball first and a girl with red hair dribbled the ball in before passing it to the girl with blonde hair. She was positioned in front of me, and I finally got a good look at her. She was beautiful.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back, all except for a few curly strands that had fallen out. She had a tall thin figure and long legs. Her eyes were a light blue, unlike my grey blue ones. I stared at her with a slight smile on my face, only half trying to block her. She passed the ball, even though if she had tried, she could've gotten passed me fairly easily.

The girls she passed it to had long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and she began dribbling it before a boy with black hair snatched the ball from her.

"Thanks Wendy. You're the best." He laughed, blowing her a kiss as he dribbled down to the court before making a layup. The game went back and forth, but eventually ended with the boys winning 26:8. Everyone returned to the locker rooms before taking off their gym uniforms.

"Whoa. You have tattoos? That's bad ass!" The red head said.

"Hm? Oh yeah...thanks" I mumbled, pulling on my shirt.

"The name's Kyle." He said, extending his hand.

"Kenny."

"Where are you from?"

"Denver." I pulled on my jeans and buttoned them before grabbing my bag and cooing the, now empty, locker.

"That's cool. Okay, I've gotta go to class. Maybe I'll see you later." He said before leaving the room. I followed shortly after and went to my next class. When lunch finally rolled around, I stepped into the noisy room. Students were standing in clumps, and some were sitting at tables. I sat down at an empty table and pulled my unopened Pop-Tart out of my bag. I leaned over the table as I picked at my food. I looked down at the unnatural color of the frosting, and the next thing I knew, people were placing trays down and sitting around me.

"Hey Kenny. Do you mind if we sit here?" Butters asked pointing to the table. I shook my head and stuck out my hand, offering them to sit. He smiled and sat in front of me. Kyle was with him, and so was the boy with black hair, and the girl with black hair from PE. I think her name was Wendy?

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you. This is Stan." He motioned to the boy with black hair. "And Wendy." He motioned to the girl. "And this is Kyle."

"Yeah. I met Kyle. Nice to meet you Stan and Wendy." They nodded at me and smiled.

"...so, Butters, who were those guys who beat you up today?" I asked hesitantly.

"You got beaten up today? Why didn't you tell us?" Kyle urged, a bit of anger in his voice, but mainly worry.

"Wait. Why doesn't it look like you got your ass kicked?" Stan asked. Butters began to rub his knuckles together. It was an odd motion, but it seemed to calm him slightly.

"I-I started putting concealer on so you guys wouldn't notice." He mumbled. Wendy reached over and grabbed his cheekiness her hand, pulling his face closer to hers. She inspected him for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her lips opened slightly.

"You are wearing concealer!" She announced, tapping her thumb lightly on the skin by his eye. Butters jerked away in pain.

"I-it was Eric...and Clyde." He muttered, rubbing his knuckles together again.

"Are you serious? That jack-ass Cartman!" Kyle growled.

"Wait...did you say Clyde? Why would he do that?" Stan asked,

"Yeah, you're right. Clyde's usually such a good guy. Thats way out of character for him." Wendy said, concentrating hard. Butters merely shrugged and poked at his food. I felt bad for asking him, because everyone must've been making him feel really uncomfortable. I began to feel uncomfortable, because I didn't know who Clyde was. I looked away from everyone else, who were ranting on about this Eric guy.

I noticed the blonde girl walking by, and couldn't help myself from watching her as she walked closer.

"Wendy come on!" She urged, only a few steps from outer table. I smiled slightly at her. She was really beautiful. Wendy stood up and grabbed her bag. She leaned down to kiss Stan before walking off with the girl.

"Who was that?" I asked, the smile still on my face. Kyle smiled a wicked grin and raised an eyebrow.

"That's Bebe Stevens. She's one of the hottest girls at our school." He could say that again. "Yeah...but sorry Kenny. She happens to be dating Clyde Donovan." My smile faded, but his grew wider as he became even more amused by my expression.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Stan piped in.

"Damn!" I breathed out deeply. We talked about all of the people at the school for the rest of lunch. The three guys gave me tips on who to hang out with and who was a total douche/bitch. The bell rang and we all went to our next class.

After school, I stood out front for a little while, leaning against the flagpole. I put my cheap earbuds in my ears and blasted some punk rock music from my old phone. I had nothing else to do, so I walked down to the middle school to pick up my sister. When I got there, she was just walking out of the building.

"Kenny!" She cheered, running up to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey Karen. Have a good day?" I asked her as we walked down the street.

"It was ok. My teachers are cool. How was your day?" She asked, grabbing my hand and swinging ours back and forth.

"Eh...made a few friends. I guess that's a pretty good first day." I shrugged as we started leaving the nicer part of town and entering the poor part. We walked home and into the house. Surprisingly, Kevin was there and neither were my parents. It was nice. I made Karen a quick dinner out of what was left in the fridge and the two of us went to bed early. Not wanting to be awake when our parents and Kevin got home. I crawled into my bed and pulled my light blanket up to my nose. In a few minutes I was sleeping.

**So...this has been the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will publish the next one as soon as I can get my lazy butt to actually write it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Girl I Know

**Finally! The new chapter is out! It's shorter than the first one but I finally got myself to actually sit down and write it! So you better like it, or I will kill you! JK but I hope you enjoy. I don't think I need another disclaimer because you read my first chapter...so yeah.**

**commence reading...now ('-')**

I woke up, my hair sticking to my face. I let out a low groan as I rolled off my bed, casting an angry look at my brother who was sleeping half way on the bed. It had been two weeks since we had moved and I had started my new school. I pulled on a brown sweater over my white t-shirt. My orange jacket had gotten really dirty the day before. I stepped into the hall after putting on my shoes.

Karen wasn't at my door like she usually was. I leaned into her room and saw her fast asleep in her bed. She was curled up in the covers like a little kitten. I leaned over her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear-

"Time to wake up Karen. You don't want to miss the whole day do you?"

"Mm" she moaned quietly before rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"I'm gonna go to school now. It's like 7:35 now. If you forgot, school starts at 8:00 sleeping beauty." She smiled at me and yawned. I spun on my heels and left the room, waving to her as I closed the door. I picked up my bag and left the small house. The crisp air stuck to my face as I walked down the broken sidewalk. I left the poor part of town and stepped into that nicer part.

"Kenny! You walk to school? Since when?" Stan asked, running up to me from the bus he had just stepped off of.

"Um...since I started going to this school." I said quietly. I brushed my blonde hair out of my eyes as we continued to talk. During our conversation, Wendy ran up behind Stan and attacked him in a hug, kissing his neck gently.

"Kyle. What did I tell you? I'm with Wendy." He laughed as she hit him on the shoulder. I smiled at their playful fight. They became wrapped up in each other and I decided it was best to step away before they started doing more than kissing. I walked into the school, and not far from the door, stood Kyle. But he wasn't alone. A girl with long red hair was against the wall and he was standing I front of her, his hand on the wall as he leaned close to her.

"So...Red? You coming over later?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on...my parents are going to Ike's concert and I got out of it. So...I have the house to myself tonight." He gave her a wink, and she flushed a red that almost blended with the color of her hair.

"O-Okay. I'll be there at 7:00 okay?" She said, her voice shaking. Kylie's smile widened as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

I walked into class and prepared for the day ahead of me. It was a long day of not paying attention though. I should really start doing so, but I'm just too bored to do so. Fourth person finally rolled around. It was my US history class. I sat in a desk in the back of the classroom and tossed my bag next to me. I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and after straightening it a little, began to doodle on it.

"Okay class! Since you're minds are all getting off of break time, it's time for a project!" A low groan came from the whole room. "But...you all get partners..." A few people began to mumble about how it could be fun. "...the only catch is that I'm choosing them." Our teacher had a huge smile on his face that said "deal with it you little fuckers" as everyone moaned.

"Alright. Here are your partners: Stan Marsh with Kyle Brovlofski, Eric Cartman with Wendy Testaburger, Butter Stotch with Token Black, Craig Tucker with Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan with Heidi Turner..." He continued down the list of names. My name somehow was last. "...and lastly, Kenneth McCormick with Bebe Stevens." My head snapped up to the front of the room. Had my ears deceived me? Was I really partnered with Bebe?

"Who's Kenneth?" "McCormick?" "I think I heard about this guy." "Isn't he a trouble maker?" "I heard he stole the principle's car." I heard people murmur around the room. Where the fuck were they hearing these rumors from?

"Okay students get to get her with your partners and I will give the assignment." Chairs scooted across the classroom floor as people stood up and shuffled to join with their partners. Everyone was settled when I noticed that Bebe was sitting in the front of the class by herself, looking confused.

I stood up and made my way slowly to the empty seat next to her. My body was tense as everyone watched me sit in the chair.

"H-Hey." I mumbled as I placed my bag on the desk. My heart raced and I couldn't help but stare at her. I fumbled with my stuff as I tried to look cool. It wasn't usual for me to be so nervous. Especially when a girl was involved. I was normally calm and collected. Even in the face of danger, but nothing I had done in the past could compare to the nervousness I was feeling, sitting next to her.

"Hi. I'm Bebe. You must be Kenneth, right?" She asked.

"Um yeah but you can just call me Kenny."

"Okay Kenny." She smiled. I felt my face begin to redden and immediately looked at the floor to hide my blush. She giggled, which only made me blush harder.

"Alright students, here is your assignment: choose an event in US history and write a report as if you were a person there. This project will be due in two weeks, so make sure to research reliable information and you both work equally." He handed out a paper with our guidelines on it, and told us to start researching.

I placed my head down on my bag and closed my eyes.

"Kenny?" I opened one eye to see Bebe looking at me, shifting awkwardly.

"Mm?"

"What event do you want to do?" She twirled her hair.

"I don't care."

"Seriously? Is this the attitude you're going to have for the whole length of this project?" She became furious. "Are you one of those sla-"

"Okay, okay." I cut her off mid sentence. "Um...let's do the civil war. That'll be fun, right?" Her angered face quickly changed to a smile.

"Yeah. That sounds awesome!" She cheered, clapping quietly. I raised my head and rested it on my hand.

"Hey! You two!" We both looked up to the front to see our teacher glaring at us. "I said to start researching."

"Yessir we know." Bebe said politely. She was like all of the girls from those cheesy romance movies. The ones that are smart, pretty, and nice. The ones that are out of my league.

"Then why didn't you leave with the rest of the class?" My head shot up and instantly started surveying the classroom. He was right, everyone was gone. They must've all gone to the library and computer lab. We were the only students left on the room.

We stood up and grabbed our things before walking into the hall. Bebe began to walk down the hall but I didn't follow. She noticed and instantly stopped and turned on her heels.

"Hey. Kenny, why aren't you coming?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"oh...um...I didn't know where you were going." I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck that was strangely sweaty.

"I'm going to the library silly." Heh. Silly. That's a word that not many high schoolers said. But it was cute to hear her say something like that. I nodded and trailed after her as she skipped through the halls. We reached the library and I opened the door for her. Bebe smiled at me as she walked in, grabbing my wrist and leading me to a desk in an empty are of the room. There were a few other people sitting at desks, reading or doing work.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She told me, before rushing down one of the rows of books. She came back a few minutes later holding a small stack of books. I stood up to pick them up for her and place them on the desk.

"Thanks." She beamed. We began to open read the civil war books just as the bell rang.

"Oh man! Here. You take this book," she said, handing me one of the ones we hadn't opened yet. She took the other un-opened book and we left the library together.

"You know...if you read these big books, you'll get dumber." I joked. Bebe looked at me, a brow raised.

"Oh. Is that so?" She played along.

"Yeah. That's why i never read books. I may not look like it, but I'm a genius." I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it's all thanks to television." I said, pointing my finger like all of those scientists you see on tv do. She laughed and playfully hit me on the arm gently. I bumped my shoulder against her playfully, even though she was smaller than me. We joked around as we walked out of the school. Suddenly, her phone rang and she pulled it out to see that she had gotten a text. She smiled as she read it and then looked up at me.

"Sorry. I've gotta go meet Clyde. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she sped up her pace and headed to the parking lot. I watched as she met with Clyde in front of his car. A 1969 Chevy Camaro. A classic muscle car that probably cost a small fortune. Bebe ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Clyde gave her a wide smile before placing a light kiss on her lips. I felt my blood boil as I watched them, but some force stopped me from looking away. My jealousy was stupid. She was already dating Clyde, and she didn't see me as anything other than her history project partner.

I shook my head and watched the ground as I walked away from the scene. I kicked at rock on the sidewalk as I began to walk home. My stomach growled and I clutched my hand over my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. But when I opened it and surveyed its contents, I realized I had no money left. I desperately needed a job.

I didn't notice that I was still walking, and before I knew it, I was in the poor part of town again. There were rundown buildings, close together, that made up the "downtown" of the poor area. I looked at one of the window and saw a "help wanted" sign on the door. This was just what I needed. I looked up at the sign. It simply read "Spades" in neon red lights.

"Eh...can't be that bad of a place. Probably just some crappy club. But I need a job." I reminded myself as I opened the door, grabbing the sign as I walked in. I was in a small room with red carpeting and black walls. A shady looking man stood at double doors on the other side of the room smoking a cigarette. The area was furnished with small black and red chair a and the lights were dim.

"What do you want?" The man growled. I took a step back, before gripping the sign and walking up to him.

"Um...I saw the help wanted sign...a-and I'd like to apply." I stuttered. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and blemish the smoke in my face. It was an awful smell that I hated. I was used to it since my dad smoked about a pack a day, but I still hated it with a passion. I coughed and waved my hand to blow away the smoke.

"You want to apply huh?" He asked me hiving me a smirk.

"Yes. I do." I replied. His eyes scanned over me and I stood as still as I could. Unsure as to why he was doing it. He smirk turned into a creepy smile that seemed to take up his whole face.

"Yeah...I think she'll like you a lot." I felt awkward at his words, but didn't have time to react before her threw his arm around my neck and put out his cigarette on the sole of his shoe. He pushed open the double doors and pulled me in with him. The next room smelled strongly of alcohol cigarettes and sweat. I looked around the place and realized just what kind of club this was.

It wasn't the kind that I thought it was.

**oooh a cliffhanger. I guess now you guys have to wait and see just what** kind** of club this is. Actually, I bet you all already know. But I will post another chapter, so...Be. Pre-Pared! Because it is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dance Dance

**Welcome back to my South Park fan fiction. I have to warn you that this one is shorter than both of my previous chapters. I hate it when my chapters get shorter and shorter *face palm myself* but here it is so...enjoy I guess.**

**commence reading...now (*-*)**

A strip club.

I had walked into a strip club. The man dragged me through the large room and up onto the main stage.

"Here's where you will be working." He laughed as he walked me into a room behind a curtain. It was a room that stretched back and was filled with mirrors and racks of clothes. In a section of the room, there were a couple of couches and chairs, occupied by both men and women. They watched me as I walked past and I felt beads of nervous sweat form on my forehead. There was no going back now. The man brought me into a room separate from the one before. A tall woman with short back hair stood in the center, checking her phone.

"Hey! This guy says he wants to apply here." The man said, pushing me in front of her.

"Oh. Is that so?" She grinned, scanning me with her eyes. I nodded nervously as she turned off her phone. "Okay, show me what you can do."

"W-What?" I asked, a little shocked.

"You want to work here. This is a strip club so you're going to strip." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded as I thought about what male strippers in movies did. Unfortunately, I wasn't wearing tear-away clothes. So I just had to work with sexy. Tag always told me that if I had ever tried, I would've been a "sex god". Apparently I was sexy.

I began to swing my hips as I pulled my sweater off. I swung it around before I tossed it behind me. It felt awkward, but I went with it. I did a version of a body wave where you make your body curl like a wave as I pulled at my shirt as a tease. I pulled it off my torso in a way that it showed off my muscular form and flexed my muscles. They weren't huge, but they were toned. As I did a thrusting motion I pulled at my belt until it unhooked, dropping my jeans slightly so that they rested just below my hips. I began to pull off my jeans, but it was hard to do that in a sexy way.

"Okay, stop." The woman said blankly. I immediately took my hands off my pants and dropped them to my side. "You're hired."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah but you're gonna need clothes that will work with this...occupation. You can talk to some of the guys in the other room."

"Okay-"

"We work on a fair system. Even 50-50. Most clubs wont do that. They probably won't even give you 30%." I nodded before she began shooing me out.

"Wait. What days do I work?"

"Monday, Wednesday, Friday and...last do Saturday too. 10pm to 4am. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded before putting my clothes on and hurrying out the room. I stumbled into the other room where the men and women were sitting. A man whistled to me.

"Nice walking kid. Come over here." He motioned for me to come closer and I complied. "So...you're the newbie?" He asked. He was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

"Um...yeah." I replied quietly. "Er she said to ask one of you guys about the proper clothes to wear." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Yeah, just follow me kid." He led me to one of the racks and began to rifle through the clothes. "You see..." He began. "We do 'acts' here. We're actors...sexy actors...that take off their clothes. So we have outfits for these acts and they usually match somehow, but since you're new, you're just gonna have to wear this. It's an outfit from one of our older acts. It should fit you." He handed me an outfit in a bag.

"Thanks um..."

"Rick. Just Rick." I nodded, and he led me back to the couches. "Stripping isn't the most notable profession, so we just call each other by our first names. Well...we joke around and call each other by our stripper names too."

"Stripper names?"

"Yeah. You have to have a stripper name. I mean, you don't want the cougars to know your name do you?" The other people nodded in agreement, but I was confused.

"I-I don't have a stripper name." I said shyly.

"Well...let's call you...I don't know...hell, even White Chocolate will work."

"White Chocolate? Really?" I said, a brow raised.

"It was just a suggestion...Blonde Beast?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. It was way better than White Chocolate.

"Okay" I nodded in agreement. He smiled and clapped me on the back. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was already 7:15.

"I've gotta go." Everyone waved goodbye to me, and I ran out of the building, my bag in hand.

The cold air nipped at my nose and cheeks, tinting them with a light shade of pink. I pulled my collar up to my ears as I walked faster along the broken sidewalk. I tucked my begs safely under my arm. The weather was unusually cold for Colorado, and the wind began to pick it up. When I had finally reached my house, my knuckles had gone white and I was shivering like crazy. The glow coming from the living room window of our shamble of a house looked so warm. I looked in, and saw my dad chugging down a beer with multiple empty cans by his feet. Shaking my head in disappointment, I stepped away. I didn't want to walk in to that. He probably wouldn't have hit me, but he would yell and throw an empty beer can in my direction.

Knowing my window was locked, I moved around to Karen's. Her light was off and I hoped she was asleep. Snaking me numb fingers up to her window sill, I pushed it up, opening it with a low creak. In the darkness, I saw a small figure shift. I ducked down below the window sill and hoped to God she didn't see me. I listened closely and heard her quietly mumble, and then silence.

"Well hello Kenneth." She hummed. I looked up to see her leaning out her window, grinning at me.

"H-Hey Karen. What's u-up?" I shivered.

"Get in here you dumb ass." She stuck out her hand for me to take. I did so as I crawled into her window, collapsing on the floor in a heap.

"It's cold as shit out there." I mumble. She shakes her head at me and I stand.

"What were you doing out there?"

"I was out late, and dad's drinking so I decided to come through here. You know, since my window is locked." She nodded as I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks."

"You know it's like 8 right?"

"Yeah. But I'm tired, I'm gonna go sleep now."

"Okay. See ya in the morning." She smiled before crawling back into bed. I went to my room and collapsed onto the old mattress. I didn't even care to change clothes. I laid there listening to my brother snore loudly. I couldn't sleep, but I had nothing better to do. At around 8:30 I got so bored that I sat up in bed and grabbed the bag I got from Rick. I took it into the bathroom and began to put it on.

I stared at myself in the mirror, not sure what to think. The clothes were tight. I was wearing a black vest and black bow tie, but no shirt. The pants were tight but not too tight and they were the tear-away ones. And then there was the underwear. The underwear was all black and were like briefs. There was something else in the bag too. When I looked in, I noticed a black fedora with a little not written on it.

"Here's an extra little 'prop'. Have fun! -Rick" i smirked before crumpling up the note and tossing it into the trash. Flexing in the mirror, I looked at how the outfit looked on me. I couldn't lie, it looked good on my toned body.

"Hurry up Kenny! I gotta take a shit!" Kevin shouted, while he smacked on the door.

"Well aren't you subtle."

"Shut up." I quickly took off the clothes and folded them into the bag. Now all I had to do was get out of the bathroom without Kevin noticing. Who am I kidding? I can't make it past him. He's gonna see the bag. Somehow he'll figure out what it's about, and make fun of me. Then he's gonna tell my parents. Though, they probably won't give a shit. It will still be embarrassing.

My mind raced as a shaking hand reached for the door. I twisted it open quickly and flung open the door, ready for the consequences. A strong force pressed against my back, punching me out of the door. Kevin ran in and slammed the door behind him. I let out a deep sigh, not even knowing that I was holding my breath. Checking my phone, I realized that it was 9:15. I had spent forty-five minutes in the bathroom. A wave of tiredness fell over me, and my eyes drooped and I shuffled to my bed.

The soft pillow on my bed felt like a cloud. My face was burrowed in it and I didn't want to move. I eventually fell asleep before realizing my bag was still out. My head shot up like a rocket. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the dark bag and threw it under my bed before hiding behind small boxes. Dropping back onto my bed, I allowed sleep to fill my mind and I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Let It Snow

**So, I don't really know just how long this chapter is. I didn't really check, but I think it turned out pretty good, I hope you do too. Okay, nothing else is needed to be said, so enjoy.**

Morning arrived too soon, and I awoke to the blinding sunlight shining in through my window. My hands shot up to block the light from my eyes. I rolled out of bed in a desperate attempt to get away from it. The cold floor sent a shiver up my spine. I dug through my drawer for a pair of jeans. I slipped them on with a white t-shirt. I put on two thick socks. They didn't match, but I didn't care because they were warm. I looked out the window and saw a thick layer of snow on the ground. It didn't look deep enough for the school to close though. I pulled on my old orange parka that I hadn't worn in a long time. The last thing I put on were my snow boots.

I stepped out into the hall quietly. The house was silent. I crept through our small home and into the kitchen. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a pop-tart. Tossing it into my bag, I walked out of the house and into the cold air outside. A thick layer of snow laid ahead of me. I stepped off of the small porch and into the snow. It was deep enough to cover up my boot, sending a cold wet feeling onto my feet. I trudged to school, zipping my parka up and tightening the hood so all you could see was the area around my eyes.

The school came into view, but I couldn't see anyone there. Wait! Someone was pacing in front of the doors. I sped up my pace and crossed the street to the school. I drew closer to the figure and realized who it was.

"Hey Bebe. Why aren't you inside?" I asked, standing in front of her.

"Oh...hey Kenny. My dad didn't get the e-mail about school being cancelled so..." My eyes widened. There was no school today.

"Oh. Yeah that's the same with me." I lied. We stood there in silence for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Hey, since you're here, why don't we go over to my house and work on that project?" I shrugged.

"Okay. I don't really have anything else to do."

"Well don't you sound enthusiastic." She pouted. I smirked and we walked to her house. A cold blast of wind blew directly at us and I felt Bebe lean against me. My heart skipped a beat and I began to blush under my parka. Thank God I was wearing it. "Sorry" she mumbled before standing straight and continuing to walk. After a few silent minutes, we reached her house. It was a large two story house. It was painted a soft blue with a white roof and white window sills. The snow covered her lawn except for the footprints that followed us as we went inside.

"I'll be right back. Just wait here." She said, running up a set of stairs near the door. Her house was warm and I felt hot under my jacket. A minute later she came back down the stairs in a light pink tank top and skinny jeans with a pair of white socks on her feet. "Sorry for taking so long. I just wanted to put on a more comfortable outfit."

"Oh it's no problem. You didn't really take that long anyways so it was fine." I nodded.

"Aren't you going to take off your jacket. You've gotta be hot under it." Well no shit! I pulled off the jacket and held it, looking for a place to put it. Bebe giggled and took it from me, she hung it over the back of a chair.

"Okay so...what do you want to do now?" I asked, putting my hands into my back pockets comfortably.

"We should probably research some more information. We can sit in the kitchen." She led me into her large kitchen. There were stools set up at a counter island. You know, those counters in the middle of the kitchen that aren't connected to the rest of the counter. We sat down and began to pull out our supplies. I opened up my book and she did the same. We began writing down important facts on pieces of paper. I looked over at the girl next to me. Her blonde hair was in perfect curls that rested over her shoulders. Her long eyelashes curled up perfectly and made here blue eyes pop. They were so beautiful. I have blue eyes too, but they are different. Mine are a grayish blue but hers are a clear blue.

I must've been looking at her for a while, because she turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my hair?" She asked, tapping her pencil against the book.

"No...it's nothing. I was just thinking of something." I quickly replied, looking down at my book to hide the blush spreading across my face.

"Whatever weirdo." She giggled before turning back to her own book with a sigh. We continued working for a long time. It was the longest time I'd ever focused on something. While we were working a woman entered the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Hi dear. Who's your friend?" She said.

"This is my friend Kenny. Kenny, meet my mom." She said gesturing to both of us. I nodded to her.

"Hello ma'am. You have a lovely home." Her mother smiled at me.

"Well thank you Kenny. You two have fun."

"We'll try mom." Bebe said to her, before her mother exited the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot, Bebe turned to me with a huge smile across her face. "A lovely home?" She laughed, poking me with a pencil eraser. "Well aren't you a gentleman!"

"Hey shut up! It's called being polite." I corrected, poking her back. She laughed and poked me again. I poked her back again. We began poking each other in the shoulders with our pencil erasers jokingly. We lost track of time with our joking. I didn't even notice that a man walked in before clearing his throat.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Oh...hi dad. This is my friend Kenny. School was out for a snow day so I invited him over so we could work on our project." She said, brushing a curl out of her face. Her dad glared at me.

"Yeah...that's what this looks like."

"I assure you sir. We were just joking around. We just got distracted from the work at hand." I felt a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. His face softened and he nodded.

"Alright, well lunch will be made soon." Bebe nodded and thanked him before he walked back out. Once he was gone, she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"He looked like he was going to kill you!" She held her stomach from the laughter.

"Yeah if he had kept up that glare I might've shit myself." I said, running a hand through my hair as I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding.

"Don't worry. I think you said the right thing to him. He likes it when the guys i bring home are polite gentleman." I felt my heart flutter at the compliment. Not just because it was a nice thing to say, but because it came from her. I smiled to myself as I returned to reading. Her giggling died down and we transitioned into a comfortable silence. Only a few minutes passed before her mother returned. She began pulling things out of their fridge and cupboard and placing items on the stove.

I tried to stay focused, but soon the smell of cheese and tomatoes overwhelmed me. I snuck a look over at Bebe. She obviously was feeling the same, because she was leaning over her book with her head resting in her hands. A light smile was on her face and her eyes were half lidded. She was looking at me out of the corner of her eye. When she noticed me looking, she smiled wider before shaking her head with a chuckle. I was confused, but didn't ask about it.

"Okay kids, here ya go." Mrs. Stevens said, handing us each a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. I looked down at the food and subtly licked my lips. It looked delicious, much better than the Pop-Tart sitting in my bag on the floor. Bebe's mother handed each of us a spoon, and we began to eat.

"Thank you Mrs. Stevens." I said, almost forgetting my manners. I may be poor, but I'm not some kind of impolite jerk. She smiled and nodded to me before walking out of the room. We ate in silence for a little while before Bebe spoke up.

"So...have you ever been to the ocean?" I was caught off guard by the question. It's not really the usual opener for a conversation.

"Um...no. Why do you ask?" I said, before taking another bite of my warm sandwich.

"Well I heard that you've moved around a lot so I was just wondering if you had." I was surprised that she had heard things about me already.

"Yeah. I've moved around a lot. But never to the coast. I have an uncle out there, but we don't ever visit him. Have you?" I asked her.

"No. But I've always wanted to go." I smirked before nodding. "What?" She asked. I shook my head at her confusion.

"It's just that most people have dreams of climbing a mountain. Not seeing the ocean."

"I don't want to climb a mountain."

"Okay. I guess I just have to respect that then."

"So what's your dream?"

"What?"

"What's your dream?" She repeated. I sat there for a moment and thought.

"I don't have a dream."

"Oh come on." She pleaded. "You have to have a dream. Everyone does."

"Not me. I've just chosen to be cool with whatever life throws at me."

"Hmm...okay." She said, with a brow raised. Quickly, Bebe grabbed her pencil and threw it at me, hitting me in the chest lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" I chuckled, picking up the pencil and tossing it back.

"You said you'd be cool with whatever life threw at you."

"So you're life now?"

"Yes. Yes i am." We laughed and finished our food. We worked a little longer before I looked at the time.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What is it?" Bebe asked leaning closer to see the time. It was 4:30. I knew that I would have to get home soon so that I could help Karen with dinner.

"Sorry but I have to go." I told her, grabbing my bag.

"Oh. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No! I mean...no thanks. I can walk." I didn't want her to see my house. I just really didn't want her to know just how poor I was. I tossed on my jacket and zipped it up all the way.

"That's okay I'll see you at school tomorrow." She walked me to the door before waving goodbye and closing it. I stepped down onto the road and began to make my way home through the cold air. I tightened my hood around my face and stuffed my hands into my pockets as I passed by the warm looking houses.

XxX

When I got home, Karen was laying on the couch, reading a book. The cover had been ripped off so I didn't see what it was called. All I read was "For James". Karen turned to me with a smile.

"Hey Ken. Where've you been all day? School was out today." She said, closing the book.

"Yeah I know. I just went to a friends house to work on a project with her." My younger sister cocked a brow as a wicked grin spread across her face.

"So it was a girl huh?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I bet you guys _were_ working on something. But it wasn't a project." Her grin widened, if that was even possible.

"Hey! Aren't you in middle school? You shouldn't be talking about that kinda stuff. Anyways, she has a boyfriend."

"But you never said you didn't like her!" She pointed out.

"Shut up Karen." I said, placing a hand over her face playfully. She pulled my hand away, but still held onto it.

"So...what are we making for dinner tonight?" She asked, sitting up straighter on the couch.

"C'mon. Let's go see what we've got." I said, motioning for the kitchen. She followed me to the kitchen where we looked through the cupboards and fridge for something to make.

"We've got some boxed macaroni." Karen said pulling the box out.

"We've got some kinda old ground beef. Might as well use it now." I said, pulling it out of the fridge. We began to prepare the food together on the stove. As I was cooking the meat and she was making the macaroni, I leaned over so that I was at her height. I tilted my head so that it leaned against hers and she smiled. It was a smile that she only saved for me.

"Looks good Karen."

"Thanks Ken." She said, just above a whisper. Sometimes she would just get really quiet for no reason. I dropped my arm over her shoulders and gave her a light hug. She leaned into it and let out a quiet sigh. We cooked the macaroni and beef and mixed them together. It wasn't a normal meal for normal people. But normal people weren't poor. Sometimes we had worse than that for dinner. To us, that was a nice meal.

I put some in two bowls and the two of us sat at the table and ate quietly. Karen played with her food silently which bothered me for some reason.

"What's up?" I asked pointing to her with my fork.

"It's nothing..." She mumbled, still picking at the food in her bowl.

"It's not nothing. Spill it little sister. You know you can't hide anything from me." I wiggled my brow at her, and was happy to receive a stifled laugh that she tried to hold back. She sighed and put down her fork.

"It's just that...well, I'm not making any friends at my school. I don't think anyone likes me." She looked really upset, which caused an angry churning in my stomach.

"Well then they're stupid." I spat. She looked up at me surprised. "Karen, you are the coolest person I know. Anyone who doesn't want to be your friend is an idiot, and they aren't worth your trouble." She smiled and mouthed a thank you. I returned it with a nod.

We finished our food in silence, and I took her empty bowl to the sink where I cleaned it and put it away. She bounded to her room and shut the door quietly. As I walked back to my room, she opened the door and looked up at me.

"You're the best brother in the world. You know that?"

"Yeah I know. But I only got this way by having an awesome sister." She giggled before closing her door and leaving me alone in the hallway. I went into my room, where my brother was passed out on his bed. I shook my head in frustration and disappointment.

"Get your ass up Kevin." I said, kicking his mattress. His head raised slowly off of the dirty pillow on the bed.

"What the...hell?" He asked rubbing his head. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Cause you need to get your lazy ass out of bed. Karen and I already made dinner." He smiled and jumped out of bed before making a beeline out of the room and into the kitchen. Once he was gone, I pulled my bag out from under my bed. It had the clothes for that night already in them. I just needed to make it through the night successfully. Hopefully that was possible.

**So** **that was my newest chapter, I finally got to some Kenny/Bebe stuff. But my future chapters will have more, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: Take It Off

**look! Another chapter. Its kinda short, but I couldn't make it any longer...sadly. But I still hope you enjoy it. **

I walked down the empty street, the street lights illuminating piece by piece of the side walk. Looking back in the direction of my house, I regretted the way I left.

"I'm gonna go to sleep early Karen. Kevin, please don't mess with me." I said out the hallway. Once the door was closed, I stuffed some clothes under my blanket and hoped the lump looked like a person. The only way to sneak out, was through the window. I slipped out with my bag and closed back the window.

As I drew closer to the club, I began to feel nervous. What if I looked stupid? What if I saw some one I know? My mind buzzed and I didn't even realize that I was already there. The neon lights shined a bright red in the night sky. The low sound of music emitted from the building. I slipped in through the front doors like I had before. This time, however, the room had a line of people at the other door, waiting to walk in. The man was still standing at the door. This time, he was checking everyone as they walked in. He stopped a few younger looking guys and checked the for ID's before waving them in. After all of the people had walked in, he looked up and saw me. His eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a deep frown.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Uh-I'm working today."

"Yeah. I know. So why are you here? You should be in the back. Why didn't you take the back door?"

"I-I didn't know there was a back door."

"Of course there it, you idiot." He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me through the doors. The room, that was once empty, was full of people, smoke, and alcohol. He dragged me behind the bar and through a doorway. We were in a dark hallway, but he kept dragging me. We seemed to go almost all the way around the building before I saw another doorway. The man all but threw me through it and grimaced at the people in the room.

"Hey there Ernie! I see you brought the new guy. Did he give you any trouble?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah. The dumb ass didn't know about the back door. You dumb fucks didn't tell him." He growled at the group.

"Oh shoot. I told you guys we forgot something. Oh well, better luck next time." One of the girls said sarcastically. Rick stepped forward and looked at me.

"Hey. Kid, why do you look so frightened. Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" It was as if I was in a daze. I nodded and looked around, but I didn't move from my spot.

"Hey! Kid!" Ernie snapped his fingers in my face to bring me back to reality. I shook my head in confusion and looked around. I hadn't even noticed that I was clutching my bag against my chest tightly. Everyone starred at me, their faces showing amusement.

"Um...where do I go to get changed." Rick laughed and raised a brow at me.

"Seriously? You do it here. We're strippers. What do you have to hide." I looked around the room, only to see everyone nodding in agreement. By then, Ernie had already left. No turning back. There was no way I could slide out of the club and run home now without being noticed. No matter how bad I wanted to.

"No way man! I have to change my underwear and stuff!" I refused.

"Fine. Just go behind that rack of clothes. We won't look."

"I can't guarantee that." One of the girls said. I froze and stared at her, my eyes wide in suspicion.

"Stop it Camille." Rick ordered. She shrugged, and looked down at her phone. For the first time since I had arrived, I noticed that they were all in stripper clothes. It was kinda weird to see them all dressed in such little clothes. I mean, I wont lie, I've seen plenty of naked women and shit. I'm a teen in case you've forgotten. But it was still weird. They motioned for me to hurry, and I ran behind the racks and began to frantically pull of articles of clothing. I peeked over the rack I was behind, to see where the others were. They were still sitting on the couches, but Camile was looking directly at me. She had a brow raised and a wicked grin on her face. My cheeks flushed as I ducked back down and finished putting my clothes on.

I stepped out from my hiding place, and stepped up to where everyone was. They all smiled and stood up to look at me better. They circled me like vultures as they took in every inch of the outfit, and my body, that they could.

"You look hot kid." Camile snickered.

"Yeah. Real sexy." Another one of the girls said. We stood there for a while before Rick clapped his hands and everyone turned to look at him.

"Okay girls. I know you want to poke and prod the new guy, but it's show time." The girls all nodded and turned to the curtain that lead to the stage. The low thump of a beat began to play and music filled the air as the walked out of the room. The sound of cheering and cat calls could be heard from my spot in the middle of the room. The next thing I knew, all of the men had surrounded me with a devilish grins on their faces.

"Okay new guy-"

"A-Actually...I'd prefer it if you called me Kenny instead of 'new guy'. I mean...that is my name and all." They stared at me with blank expressions as if they had to contemplate what I had just said.

"Okay Kenny." One of them finally spoke up. "I guess let's get down to business then." They began to show me moves that I should use on stage and show me different things people would ask for after the show. Like lap dances and stuff like that.

"Alright Kenny. I think you've learned enough for your first day. It's time that we go on now." Rick said, leaving me in the room as they all walked onto the stage. The girls didn't come back though. They stayed outside. I waited their, alone as I heard the low beat of the music. The quiet room made me nervous. I had no idea what I was doing. A stripper? How the hell did I get myself into this? My mind raced as I sat on the arm of a chair. Time flew by without me noticing. Before I knew it, the music dimmed and Rick spoke up.

"hey everybody. Um...tonight is a little different from usual nights." He began to say. I stood up and walked over to the curtain, my heart beating loudly. "We have this new guy here, and uh...today's his first day." Some women began to whistle and shout a bit. "Yeah...so without further introduction, here is our newest member. The Blonde Beast!" What an awful name. I took a deep breath before pushing through the curtains. The guys jumped off the stage and I stood there...alone. The music began to play again, and I jumped about the stage awkwardly. As if a switch turned on, once the beat dropped my movements began. I moved across the stage seductively, thrusting my hips about hypnotically. As I stood center-stage I began to tug at my vest, receiving cheers from the people on the ground. I removed the first article of clothing and tossed it behind me before moving my hand down to my pants. Some women whistled and I let a grin spread across my face.

"Take it off!" Someone shouted. In a swift motion I ripped the pants away, receiving a great roar from the audience. I moved the stage confidently. Even though on the inside, I was dying of embarrassment. My routine finally ended, but not soon enough. I felt as if the stares were going to bore holes into me if I stayed on stage. I quickly collected my dollar bills before rushing off of the stage. Camile stepped onto the stage, holding a mic.

"Alright now. Our shows are over. So you know what that means." Some people cheered as she gave a wicked grin. "It means...we are here for your...personal entertainment." People cheered again as she stepped off the stage and tossed the mic to the guy behind the bar. I stood there, unsure as to what I was supposed to do. One of the girls working at the club came up to me.

"you know...we're supposed to be walking around, waiting for people to ask for a lap dance or something." My eyes widened and I tensed up.

"Are you serious!?" I asked. She nodded and walked off. I stood there for a minute before stiffly walking around the chairs and tables of people. Women...and some men, asked for me to stop and dance for them. I had to accept and do so. It was extremely embarrassing, and I felt as if I would die. The night came to and end, but I wished it had come sooner. The good thing that came out of the night, was that I made a lot of money. I don't know how I did it, but I made a total of $147. It wasn't a great night for me, but the outcome was better than I thought it would've been. At the end of the night, everyone crowded around me and complimented my work. Which was...awkward, to say the least.

I changed back into my outfit from before and said goodbye to everyone. The night air was colder than before, somehow. I hurried home as fast as I could, not wanting to stay on the cold any longer. The houses on our street were all dark and quiet, it was an eerie feeling that made my stomach churn. It was a strange feeling that I liked. The quiet seemed to calm me somehow. My house was just as quiet as the others before it. No one was awake, which I was grateful for. I crept around to my window before pushing it open roughly. It squeaked, and I winced at the sound, waiting for someone to wake up and catch me. However, no one came. The sound of Kevin snoring filled our room as I slid in. He tossed in bed, but never woke up. I closed back the door and walked over to my bed. In an attempt to get comfortable, I peeled off my jeans and shirt before putting on a pair of shorts and falling onto my bed in a heap.

I let out a low sigh as I closed my eyes, allowing the thoughts of sleep to wash over my mind. However, I didn't fall asleep as quickly as I had wanted. It took my a while to actually doze off, but I thankfully did. That night, I slept harder than I had in a very long time.

**So...that's the new chapter, and another one is coming up, with some more cute little Kebe moments. So cute :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Blame It On The Alcohol

**This chapter includes some more cute Kebe moments. And it finally shows a little of the Cutters that I had promised you guys. Kinda a long chapter. I hope you guys love it!**

It had been a few days since I had started working there, and I had started to get the hang of it. The trick was, to just imagine I was alone. Although, I never actually did that when I was alone. But I had gotten better. Not quite sure if that's an accomplishment or not. Anyways, nothing big had happened. I went to school, helped Karen at home, and went to work. I started to talk with Bebe more, which was a good thing.

"Kenny, what're you thinking about?" Butter asked as I picked at my lunch. Apparently, if you're family I poor as dirt, and you live off of a single parent's income, you get free lunch.

"Hm? Oh...it's nothing." I lied.

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset." He looked at me with concern.

"No. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." The truth was, I wasn't fine. I was dealing with my messed up family, my embarrassing job, and school. It was way to stressful for a teenager.

"Hey guys!" Bebe said, walking up to the table and sitting down. We all mumbled greetings, Wendy's being much more happy towards her best friend. "So Craig's parents are out of town for the weekend. So he's throwing a party."

"Yes! Tucker always has good parties!" Stan said, pumping his fist.

"Yeah! Somehow he always gets the best drinks too. I don't know how he does it." Kyle added in.

"Wait...which one is Craig again?" I asked awkwardly. Wendy smiled and pointed to a small group of guys.

"See that guy over there that looks really pissed off?" She asked. I nodded as I watched him throw his arm over the guy next to him that was twitching. "That's Craig, and that guy he has his arm around is his boyfriend Tweek." Tweek? That was a weird name. But I could see where he got it from. He was really jittery and seemed to be on edge. Craig rubbed Tweek's arm gently, and it seemed to calm the boy down slightly.

"So...you guys coming?" Bebe asked, looking around the table.

"Definitely!" Stan cheered.

"Count me in too!" Kyle added.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Wendy piped in.

"I don't know guys...I don't think my dad will want me going to a party." Butters rubbed his knuckles together again as he nervously watched his hands.

"Come on Butters. It'll be fun." Kyle urged, shaking the smaller boy's shoulder. Butters gave him a weak smile.

"Well...okay. I'll try." I didn't answer though. I didn't know if I should be going to a party while my sister is at home with my family, however, everyone was looking at me intently. I shrugged as a response.

"Eh...I might go. I don't know yet." I said coolly. Stan raised a brow at me as if to say "oh. You're going Kenny. One way or another, you are going."

"Okay. Well I hope to see you there. I'm gonna go back and sit with Clyde." With that, she got up and left the table. I watched her leave, a slight empty feeling growing in my gut. She went and sat next to Clyde, who immediately slung his arm around her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Dude...you are going to that party." Kyle said, leaning over the table.

"I told you. I don't know yet."

"Well that's a maybe, which in my dictionary is a yes. Now...usually I wouldn't give a shit, but I need to tell you, you're wardrobe is awful. I'm not gay, and even I know that you need to dress at least relatively nice for a party." Butters nodded at what he was saying, and I furrowed my brows at the two of them.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. I looked down at my clothes, and had to admit, they weren't very nice. But what could you expect from a poor kid?

"Just speaking the truth. You can just wear some of my clothes. Just come over to my house after school with me." I nodded, accepting his offer. As the day passed on, I thought about the party more. It sounded like a lot of fun, but Karen would be home alone with Kevin...and my parents. I battled between the two all day, but by the end of the day, I had decided to go. Kyle and I stepped on his bus and rode to his bus stop, which happened to also be Stan's.

"Do you guys live near each other?" I asked them, as Stan walked in the same direction as us.

"Yeah. We live a couple houses down from each other. We've lived near each other since before I can remember." Stan said, looking up at the clouds. "Well...this is where I leave you two. See you guys at the party." Stan said, walking into his yard. We continued down a few more houses until we reached Kyle's. It was a relatively large house that was painted a shade of green. We entered his house, it was silent except for the quiet sound of someone humming in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought my friend Kenny with me." Kyle shouted in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Okay honey, you two be good now." She said, not leaving the room. Kyle lead me upstairs into his room before closing the door. He dropped his phone and bag on the bed before opening up his closet and digging through it. While his back was turned, Kyle's phone lit up with a text from Red.

"So...Red huh?" I said with a smug grin. Kyle froze in his tracks, and turned to me, almost mechanically. He shot me a glare, and I held up my hands in defense. "Hey I'm not judging. She's pretty hot. I've never actually met her, but if you like her, then she must be a good girl." His face softened a bit before he turned around again and dug around some more.

"Aha! Found it. This'll be perfect for you." He pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a red t-shirt.

"How is this nice clothes?" I asked him, holding up the pair of jeans.

"Hey! They're nicer than the clothes you're wearing now, and it's the way you wear it that makes it look good. Now put it on!" He ordered.

"Fine..." He turned around and I pulled off my jeans and shirt. I pulled on his jeans, which fit me nicely except the legs were a too long. "Hey...are the legs 'sposed to be this long?" He turned around and looked at them.

"Eh...It doesn't really matter. They'll look fine with the rest of the outfit. Wait!"

"What is it?" I asked, a brow raised.

"You're sixteen, right?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Um...yeah. Why do you ask?"

"How the fuck do you have muscles like that?" He asked, pointing at my stomach. I didn't have big muscles, but they were toned.

"I dunno. I used to workout when to blow off steam. I guess that's it." I shrugged, putting on the red t-shirt.

"Wow...okay. How did I not notice that in gym?"

"Haha, I don't know buddy." He shrugged and began digging through his closet again.

"Here you go. You need a jacket to go with it. You know, since it's cold and all." Kyle gave me a black leather jacket with a cloth hood. It was a weird jacket, and the arms were too big for me. Kyle handed me a pair of red Converse to wear and I threw them on, the jeans bunching around my ankles. Kyle put on a pair of worn jeans, a white long sleeve shirt under a green t-shirt, and a pair of light gray Vans.

"So...we still have time, so do you want to do our homework while we're waiting?" Kyle asked, grabbing his bag. I let out a low groan.

"Fine. If we have to." I grabbed my bag and pulled out a few slightly crumpled papers and a pencil. We sat on Kyle's bed and began to do our work. Kyle zipped through all of his work, while I was only on the second assignment. "H-How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You finished your work so fast!" He scratched the nape of his neck and looked down at his completed work.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just a fast worker." I switched from looking at my paper to looking at him.

"Okay...I'll make a deal with you. If you teach me how to do my work like yours...you know, right, then I will help you get a body like this-" I lifted up my shirt and pointed to me body. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"Alright McCormick. You have a deal."

"Awesome. Now...how do you do this?" I asked, pointing to the work on my lap. Kyle scooted over and began to help me finish my homework. By the time he had worked with me enough so that I understood what was going on in the assignments, it was time to go. We packed up our stuff and walked downstairs.

"Mom, we're going to a friend's house." Kyle said to his mom, who was sitting on the couch with his little brother.

"Okay, are you staying over at their house? And whose house is it?"

"Yeah. I'm staying at Stan's house." She nodded and we walked to the door, before Kyle stopped, the door halfway open. "Can I take the car? We're thinking about going to the movies." She eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay, but I don't want you boys doing anything crazy!"

"Yes ma'am," Kyle replied, grabbing the keys. We went outside to his garage and got into his 2007 ford edge. Kyle started up the car and pulled out before driving out of his driveway and down the street. After about seven minutes of driving, we reached Craig's house. Cars were already parked in the driveway and a few on the street. We parked in front of his house and got out. You could hear the music from outside. The lights of the house lit up the night sky. Inside, the house was crowded with people. It was a good thing Craig lived in such a big house, because it seemed as if our whole class was there.

"Kyle! Kenny! You came!" Stan shouted from his spot next to Wendy. We walked up to where they were standing. Stan was holding a half drank cup of beer in his hand.

"Stan, let's dance." Wendy said, pulling Stan away from us. He shrugged and handed me his drink before disappearing into the bodies all on the make-shift dance floor.

"So, um...I gonna go get a drink." I told Kyle, who was already looking over at Red.

"Okay. Have fun." He walked off in her direction as I went in search of the alcohol. I finally found the kitchen. The counters were covered in solo cups and bottles of different types of alcohol. I went straight for the beer, not feeling like drinking something stronger.

"So...I see you decided to come." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah. I just thought I might as well come. I mean, it's a party, so why would I miss out?" I turned to face Bebe who was leaning against the counter.

"I didn't know you drank." I looked down at the beer in my hand and realized that she wasn't drinking.

"Yeah, I've kinda grown up with beer just always being in the house so..." Our conversation died out and we stood there in a comfortable silence. I tapped my foot to the music and drank my beer quietly.

"Bebe!" Clyde said, running up and picking her up in a big hug. She squealed at the sudden motion, but stopped to look at her boyfriend.

"How much have you drank already?" She asked, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"O-only a couple" he slurred. She pushed away from him and walked off.

"Hey...Bebe wait...whereyougoinbabe?" He said the last part so slurred that it sounded like one messy word. He ran after her, and I was left alone.

"'Sup man?" A guy asked, walking up to me, a vodka and coke in his hand.

"Hm? Oh...nothin"

"The name's Token." He extended his hand, and I shook it.

"Kenny."

"Not one for long sentences huh?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No, that's not it." I chuckled. "Just thinking I guess." I really was. I was thinking about Bebe, and Clyde and his stupid face. He nodded before patting me on the back.

"Alright man, have fun thinking. Hope you figure it out." I nodded to him and he walked off. When I finished my drink, I walked into the hallway. There wasn't much for me to do. I headed back into the main room where Craig stood, glaring at a couple making out.

"Nice party." I mentioned.

"I don't know. There are to many people making out. It's gross." He said, looking around some more.

"Yeah...I guess that true." We didn't make eye contact, just stood there quietly.

"Tweek!" Craig shouted. The fidgety boy walked through the crowd and walked up to Craig who instantly through his arm around him.

"H-Hey Craig."

"Are you liking the party?" He asked, giving his boyfriend a light hug.

"Oh...I don't know. Gah-That's too much pressure Craig!" He twitched slightly before Craig moved slightly, doing a motion that I couldn't see. It calmed the twitching boy down tremendously. I stepped away from them before they did anything weird. I really wanted a quiet place to just sit and think. I walked upstairs and looked for a quiet room. I opened one of the doors, and saw something I immediately regretted seeing.

On the bed laid Butters with Cartman straddling him. They were deeply making out, Butters tugging at Cartman's shirt, desperately trying to take it off. I quickly closed the door, my eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Butters was passing first base with a guy that had been threatening him not too long before. My head spun as I hurried down the stairs, trying to get away from that scene as fast as I could. I turned a corner and looked down the hallway. At the other end, Bebe and Clyde were arguing. I waited, trying not to be seen by the two. I know. Creepy, right? At one point during the conversation, Bebe pushed past her boyfriend and began walking down the hall. In MY direction. I froze, unsure about what I was supposed to do.

"Kenny!" Oh no! She spotted me! I desperately looked for a way out. There wasn't one. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me through the house. "You're gonna do shots with me!" I was stunned. Bebe Stavens, doing shots? She dragged me to the kitchen and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"You want to do vodka shots?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah...why?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at me, determined.

"Have you ever even done shots?"

"Well...no, but that's why I have you here. To teach me."

"Yeah...you're not doing vodka shots, we need to find something else." I told her, picking up the bottle, she grabbed my arm roughly and stopped me.

"No. I want to do vodka shots." She was determined.

"Okay...but don't blame me when you feel like shit in the morning." She nodded and I poured to shot glasses of vodka. "Alright, now all you have to do, is toss back this glass of vodka. Drink it fast okay? And if you can't take it anymore, then don't push yourself. Straight vodka is really strong. I don't want you hurting yourself, okay?" She nodded, and we lifted up our glasses for a cheers.

"Bottoms up." She said, before tossing back her first shot. I did it too, feeling the bitter taste on my trounce, then the warm feeling that nestled in my stomach, them the little buzz. Bebe however, was making a weird face.

"You okay?" I asked with a chuckle. She nodded, blinking rapidly.

"Oh yeah! That was my first shot. I'm pumped! Let's do another!" I poured us another, and we tipped that one no problem. They kept coming, Bebe not giving up on it. After about eight shots, I felt like she had had enough.

"Okay, that was a lot of shots. You're done okay? I'm putting this as your limit."

"Wha-No! I...I'm having fun!" She began to slur.

"Nope. You're done."

"Wait...how come *hiccup* you're not as-as drunk as me?" She began to lean dangerously to one side, and I caught her, with a chuckle.

"It's in my blood I guess. Except for in my dad. I think I get it from my mom. I can just hold alcohol really well." It was true, my mom could hold her alcohol like it was no ones business, but my dad was awful at it.

"That's no fair. You shou-should be on...my level."

"Yeah...I would need a dangerous amount of alcohol to be there." Bebe leaned against me, wrapping her arms around me, and swaying to the music.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yup...just wanna stay here...w-with you." Those words would've made my heart stop if she wasn't so damn drunk. I swayed with her, and we stayed that way for a long time.

"Woah! Is it that late already?" I said to myself, checking my phone. It was three in the morning. "Need a ride home?" I asked Bebe, who was still clinging to the jacket Kyle had lent me.

"Yeah...that would be...great." She mumbled. I tried to help her walk, but the alcohol had really kicked in by then.

"Alright, this is pointless. I'm just gonna have to carry you."

"Wha-Hey!" She exclaimed as I basically tossed her over my shoulder.

"We gotta go find Kyle and Stan." I walked around the house, finding Stan first. He was sitting on the couch by himself. "Where's Wendy?" I asked him.

"She left already." He shrugged.

"Need a ride home?" I asked. He nodded and stood up, a bit tipsy. Great! Two drunks. He followed me as we continued through the house. Kyle was in a hallway with Red. They were heavily making out, verging on dry humping each other. "Yo! Lover boy! Come on, it's three am. We're going." Stan snickered at the nickname, and Kyle pulled away, glaring at me.

"Fine...by Red. I'll text you later." He gave her another kiss before walking off, tripping over his own feet. That made three. We piled into Kyle's car, me in the drivers seat, Bebe in the passengers, and Stan and Kyle in the back. I took Kyle's keys and started up the car before pulling away from Craig's house. I drove until I found a street in remembered taking when I walked with Bebe to her house. I stopped the car in front of her house and walked her to her door.

"Okay...goodnight Bebe."

"No, wait!" She grabbed my jacket to stop me. "I can't make it up my stairs, will you help me?" Again, if only she wasn't drunk. I sighed and picked her up, before bringing her inside. "This is my room" she said when we got to a door on the second floor. I opened it to see her pink room. It made me smile to see that she had pink wallpaper, I don't know why. When I placed her on the bed, she sat up and looked into my eyes.

"Goodnight Bebe." I whispered.

"Goodnight Kenny." She whispered back before kissing me on the cheek. Why did she have to be drunk? I gave her a smile before quietly leaving her room. It was hard as hell to leave her house without making any noise. Especially on the stairs, but somehow I did it.

"Lessgo" Kyle said, pointing down the street. I drove up to Stan's house and parked the car before giving Kyle his keys and making sure they got inside.

"Kenny...you can stay here tonight if you want." Stan told me, holding the door open.

"Nah...I gotta get home." I told him. He nodded before closing the door. The night air was cool against my face as I walked down the empty street. On my street, a portion of street lights were out, leaving the night sky to be the only thing illuminating my path. All of the lights in my house were off, which was a good thing. It meant my parents weren't awake. Unfortunately, Karen had fallen asleep on the couch. She had waited for me to come home. I let out a sigh before picking her up from her spot. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around my neck and nudged her face against my chest. She breathed softly and quietly as she slept.

"G'night Karen." I whispered, kissing her forehead as I placed her in her bed. Just as I reached her door, I heard her soft voice.

"Wait Kenny." I turned around to see her sitting up in bed. She patted the spot next to her, and I knew what she wanted. I let out another sigh.

"Alright. Just this once. Okay?" She nodded, and I walked over to her. I knocked off my shoes and hung my jacket over her desk chair before laying down next to her. I placed a protective arm over her, and she snuggled into my chest. I listened to Karen's breathing as it became light and even. That's when I fell asleep too.

**What could they have been arguing about? You'll find out later in the story, I promise. New chapter coming out soon. I always love comments!**


End file.
